Missing
by Rapunzelshy
Summary: When Loki's best friend doesn't show up, he decides to wait for her figuring she would be at school the next week. When she shows up she is acting very strangely-almost like she is afraid. A few days later, she goes missing again. The realization that this time he may never see her again, forces Loki to have to work with Rapunzel, Jack, Merida and Hiccup in hopes of finding her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a more sad story than the other two...it does have many others in it though besides Loki and Thor just so you all know :)**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow... I promise."

That's what she said. I'll see you tomorrow. But yet she wasn't here. It wasn't like Aiyla to be late, unless she had a good reason. It was normally only a few minutes though, it had never been five hours. 11:30. Five hours and a half now. One other thing bothered him. Aiyla didn't lie.

A soft sigh escapes his lips and he looks around, hoping to see her. She would come down the sidewalk any time, he thought. She'd come and be carrying her kitten, the only thing in the world she seemed to love. And she'd smile at him. She'd smile at him in her typical style-she would smile halfway, because she said she didn't know how to smile completely.

But she still didn't come.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Thor asks as he looks out at his brother, who'd been sitting on the porch and waiting for Aiyla.

"Nothing," Loki says and shakes his head at Thor. "It's nothing." he says and sighs again softly. "Since when do you care anyway?" He asks as he looks over irritably at Thor, who he never liked anyway. "Can't you leave me alone for one day?" Loki asks with a scowl, trying not to let on like he was actually a little worried that Aiyla hadn't shown up. Loki knew that Aiyla's father was abusive to her, and that did not make him feel any better about her being late.

"Alright," Thor says and shrugs. "Whatever you say, brother."

"I'm not your brother!" Loki yells at him as he goes inside, grumbling to himself as he looks back out to the yard. It had been two hours now. Loki picks up his cell phone and dials her number, trying to reach her for what seemed to be the millionth time. He gets the message again and tries to get her to pick up, though she doesn't-just like the first two times he called.

As Loki goes back inside, he thinks about why she never showed up. Maybe something else came up. Or her father was beating her. Loki thought as he went up the stairs to his room. For some reason it really ticked him off, though he didn't know exactly why. It wasn't like him to actually...care...about people. No matter what situation they were in.

When he reaches his room he flops down on his bed and closes his eyes, thinking he would probably see her at school on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this on the first one...I own no one in the story but Aiyla! **

* * *

A few days go by with still no word from Aiyla.

It was starting to drive Loki nuts. He had never had this happen before. Aiyla had always told him if she couldn't come, even if it was the next day. By the time Monday came, he was about ready to go to her house and look for her himself. It really bothered him that she was not contacting him. He would have gone to her house-if it were not for the fact that he had to go to school.

"Have a nice day dears," his mother calls out to him and his brothers, as they head out the door. _Yeah. A nice day._ Loki thinks as he rolls his eyes. _I won't have a good day. I never do. _

As the bus arrives, Loki goes to his usual seat and finds the girl he's been trying to contact all weekend. "Aiyla?" Loki asks as he sits down besides her. At first Aiyla doesn't respond, she keeps staring out the window, almost like she is ignoring him. Confused by this, Loki put shis hand on her shoulder, looking at her. "Are you alright?"

Aiyla slowly looks at him, a strange look in her eyes. She tries to hide it, but there is a big dark blue bruise on her cheek-and Loki sees it. "What?" Aiyla asks quietly, tightly holding the straps to her bag.

"Aiyla.." Loki asks quietly at first, a sort of suspicion in his voice. "What happened to you?" He already had an idea of why she had a bruise on her face, but he was hoping that he was wrong. Aiyla acts like she doesn't want to tell him, and almost like she is afraid. This makes him only confirm it in his mind that the bruise had come from her father.

"It's nothing...really Loki...I promise..." Aiyla insists and pulls her hood up, turning to look out the window again. I promise. The last time that she said that, she never showed up. And that bothered him. Loki drops his hand to his lap and looks down for awhile, silently wondering why he cared so much.

It wasn't hard to figure out though. It was a long time ago, sure. But he remebered it like it was yesterday.

_"Leave him alone!"_

The girl had come out of nowhere. Her long black hair was held back in a falling down ponytail. She was wearing a black skirt with a light blue shirt over it that was too big, black leggings and black shoes. Her hands were on her little hips and she had a look of determination on her face that could deter anyone from messing with her-even if she was only what, seven at the time?

He was sitting on the ground, trying to keep the two older boys away from him. Not very strong looking at the time, he was sure. Probably even cowardly. But it didn't matter to him. She had stood up for him, when even his brothers wouldn't. Despite her size and age, she had chewed them out for awhile and even ended up with a black eye. She was still more worried about him, and she didn't even cry.

_"Are you okay?" _

She had asked with a smile, holding her hand out to him. He was still a bit afraid of if he could trust her or not, but took her hand anyway. The girl had helped him get back to his brothers, but that was not all she did. Not only did she chew out the boys picking on him-she practically yelled at his brothers for not helping him.

She had been yelled at by a tall man a few minutes later. A scary one. Someone he would soon come to hate. As the girl ran off towards the man, he had stopped her long enough to get her name.

_"Aiyla..." _

The memory fades as the bus stops at the school, also reminding him of the promise he made to himself a long time ago. They'd been friends ever since then and a few other encounters, and he still felt like he needed to pay her back. He guessed it was a problem he had. With oweing people.

Loki gets off the bus as he thinks, also waiting for Aiyla. He had only a faint idea what was wrong with her, but he was determined to figure it out.

"Loki.."

Loki squints in the sunlight as he looks over at the doors, where Aiyla was coming down the steps and was smiling faintly at him now. And he knew she was going to do it again. Pretend to be okay so she didn't have to face her pain.

And he understood.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day seemed to be a little less than normal. Aiyla was more jumpy than she normally was, and she seemed to be afraid of everything. Aiyla was normally the one who stood up for others, not the one who needed the standing up _for_. This really bothered Loki.

Finally, around the end of the day, Loki decided to ask her about it. They only had a half an hour left of this class, and one after it. The half hour was hard waiting, but when it was up, he immediately went to find her in the halls. "Aiyla.." Loki says as he walks up behind her.

Aiyla jumps and makes a noise as if startled, then stops and breathes a bit. She then turns around and tries to faintly smile at Loki. "What, Loki?" she asks as she brushes some of her long black hair behind her ear.

Loki crosses his arms "Don't 'what Loki' me..." he says and frowns a bit. "I know something's wrong." He says as he looks at her, the rest of the students already beginning to leave the halls so they can get to their last class on time. "You can tell me Aiyla.."

Aiyla stops. Her eyes seem to be a bit wider than normal, almost like she had become some small doe that was caught in the headlights of a big vehicle that was about to run her over. "I'm alright Loki..." Aiyla says quietly as she swallows slightly, clearly not okay at all.

"Bull." Loki says as he continues to stand there. He would not do this for anyone else, and she knew it, which is why she really didn't want to tell him. "I know that's not true Aiyla."

"I...I can't..." Aiyla says finally with her head down, trying to get past him.

"Why not?" Loki asks, not letting her get anywhere and putting his arms in her way.

"Please Loki..." Aiyla says quietly "We're going to be late..." she says as she tries to change the subject.

"You don't care about being late. You never have." Loki says and doesn't budge, staring at her.

"I can't...I just can't..." Aiyla says and holds her books closer to her. "Please Loki...don't worry about me.." She says as she looks up at him. All the other students were gone now.

Loki's glare softens and he frowns now, shaking his head. "Don't...don't tell me not to worry about you.." he says and looks at her again, this time needing her to tell him.

"Why..?" Aiyla asks, biting her lip. Anything so she wouldn't have to tell.

"You know why Aiyla." Loki says and tries again. "Now tell me. Please?"

It is the please that breaks her resolve to not tell. She knew, not only did he worry for no one, he also never ever said please. usually, not even with _her_.

"I'm afraid...I think he's going to kill me..."

"Who?"

"my father..."


End file.
